My Angel Has a Shotgun
by sweetkiwi604
Summary: While trying to save her younger brother Gabriella not only falls for a certain blue eyed angel but makes a decision that might effect not only her life but that of those she holds dear. Sisfic. Castiel/OC co-written by the amazing wandertogondor.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: We are sad to say we do not own anything having to do with Supernatural only Gabriella belongs to Wandertogondor and me.**

**I was listening to the song Angel With a Shotgun from The Cab when this idea came to me. Wandertogondor graciously agreed to help me out with this short mini-series even though I really had no plot in mind just a very general basic idea. I've personally written more than a few Supernatural stories before but never one that had Castiel as a main character. **

**Quick thank you to ispiltthemilk who gave me the idea for the sister's name!**

**This is what we've come up with and we hope you enjoy! Don't forget to let us know what you think!**

Chapter 1

Cas and I stumbled into the old hunter's house beaten and bruised from our last hunt. Once inside, Cas laid two fingers on my forehead and I was filled with a burning hot sensation before my injuries were miraculously healed. If only he could mend my torn clothes, then I wouldn't be down to so few these days.

"Where in God's name have you been?" Bobby demanded walking into the living room that was still crowded over with piles of junk, after refilling what I assumed to be his coffee.

"Took care of a Djinn in Wisconsin," I replied sitting down on the worn couch as Cas leaned against the wall next to me. "Though if I didn't know any better I would have thought it was an alpha. That thing was a bitch to take down."

"When's the last time you checked in with that brother of yours?" Bobby gave me a look trying to make me feel guilty.

"So, what'd you find?" I ignored his question as I motioned to the mound of books he had sprawled about his desk. Dean and I hadn't spoken since Sam had been locked in the cage with Lucifer. He had stayed for awhile but he and I had gotten into one too many fights before he headed off to Lisa's.

"_Where the hell are you going now?" Dean questioned as I checked the shotgun and tossed it to Castiel who caught it effortlessly before walking out the door._

_I picked up the rest of the weapons and threw them over my shoulder ready to join him. "There's been four missing women reported in Baltimore, Cas and I are going to go check it out."_

"_So, what is this, huh?" He asked waving an arm between me and the door Castiel had walked out of. "You're choosing an angel over me, your own brother?"_

"_I'm choosing Sam," I stated with complete honesty. "Our little brother is burning in hell and if it means that I have to hunt down every evil son of a bitch in the entire world to bring him back that's what I am going to do!"_

"_That's what __**he**__ wants you to believe isn't it? Gab, listen to me," he almost pleaded, "If there was a way to get Sam out I would be there in a second but there isn't. It's not just hell. He is locked in the cage with the devil himself. I'm not going to sit by and watch you get killed because some douche angel claims he knows how to get him out. He has your head going in so many different directions you don't even know which way is up!"_

"_Don't talk about him like that," I snapped not ready to explain to my older brother that my feelings for the angel were deeper than gratitude for pulling me out of hell._

"_I don't even know you anymore," Dean mumbled barely over a whisper as he shook his head. "You go if you have to but if you walk out that door I'm not promising I'll be here when you get back."_

_I knew it meant he would leave, go have the apple-pie life he had told Sammy he would but I didn't care anymore. I couldn't care. I was walking a thin line of keeping my sanity as it was. I was going to do everything I could to get Sam out no matter what it took. I just didn't have the energy to fight with Dean anymore. I would always be there for my brothers, they were always there for me, but now it was Sam's turn for the spotlight so I flashed him a sad smile before walking out the door to join Castiel._

Cas and I had been trying everything we could to find some way, any way, we could to break Sam out but it hadn't been easy. It'd been a little over a year since I've spoken to Dean though I'm sure Bobby kept him updated.

"Gabriella," Bobby started in a warning tone.

"What?" I snapped not ready to get into a fight with the man who was like a surrogate father to me.

The old hunter let out a long sigh as he adjusted his worn baseball cap. "Before you start a war you better know what you are fighting for."

I'd heard enough as I abruptly stood from the couch, "I'm fighting for Sam! How does everyone so easily forget the tall, shaggy brown haired guy that was…_is_ my brother! Now, damn it, if Cas could pull me out of hell then we are going to find a way to get my little brother out. Do you hear me?"

"Gabby," Cas' voice reeled my anger back as I stormed off into the kitchen.

I held myself up by the counter as I tried to calm myself down. Seconds later I felt arms wrap around my waist, his chin resting on my shoulder.

"Don't you know you're everything I have," I whispered letting all of my body melt into his. "I don't want you to get in trouble for helping me. We've been lucky so far but if they come for you…or decide that you're rebelling…I just…"

Cas turned me around so I could see his crystal blue eyes, "I'm going to fight right next to you until we win this war. I don't care if heaven won't take me back."

"You don't mean that," I argued knowing how hard it was for him to rebel against everything that he was created to stand for.

"I'll throw away my faith just to keep you safe." His warm breath caressed my face. Even though my gaze had drifted down to the lopsided blue tie that was around his neck, I knew that his eyes were set evenly on mine.

I reached up and entwined my fingers behind his neck. "I want to live…not just

survive…live with you tonight, Cas. Every night."

"I am here every night," he stated his eyes searching my face the way it always did when he didn't understand something completely. "I always have been."

"I know. I wish there was an easier way for us to approach this world but unfortunately there isn't."

His pink lips parted slightly in understanding.

Having grown up in a family where there was no other love than tough love, I could never quite wrap my head around the soft way he spoke and the steadfastness he put into his promises for the future. I never let myself be driven by emotions, rather the loyalty I bound to my family and my family alone. But now, standing with this angel pressed against me, I felt an aching feeling of hope rumble within me.

I felt a sort of love that went beyond the boundaries of family. When I was with him I didn't worry about anything. I knew that he would always hold me up when I was too battered to do so myself and he would never leave me by choice to wander this earth alone.

"We should head to bed," I suggested, looking over his shoulder to see that Bobby was nowhere in sight. Subconsciously biting my lower lip, I scanned the all too familiar kitchen before my eyes drifted back to the angel knowing full well that he never actually slept.

Cas just kept his eyes glued to my face, the smallest hint of a smile on his lips. "Please don't worry. We'll find a way to bring Sam back…even if it means winning the battle but losing the war."

I edged up to come closer to his face, suddenly shy after all this time as I brought my lips gently against his for a soft kiss. My eyes fluttered shut on impact, embracing the moment when I could feel him mold and relax against me. I couldn't help but twist my mouth into a smirk when he silently answered, raising a hand up to caress my cheek.

"What was that for?" The angel murmured.

I slid my finger behind the lapels of his trench coat. "Humans don't always have to justify their actions, Castiel."

"He's alright, you know," he suddenly stated, un-fogging my mind as it wandered to a lustful place.

"Who are you talking about?" I questioned, my face scrunched up in confusion taking a slight step backwards until the counter stopped me.

"I've been keeping an eye on Dean. I know how much he means to you and though you aren't speaking right now I thought it would put your mind at ease to know he is doing well," he replied slightly tilting his head to one side almost looking for my approval.

"Oh," was all that I could think to say at the moment.

To be honest, I felt a pang of guilt that I hadn't even thought about him for some time now. I had been so concerned with finding a way to break Sam free that I rarely thought about anything else at all. The few times I did let my mind wander it was only to imagine the consequences that Castiel would have to deal with if we were ever caught by the goons upstairs.

Caught. An interesting word actually, made it seem like we were doing something wrong when I had never felt like something was more right. He had come along way since he had pulled me out of hell. He understood a lot more, his ability to catch on with the weapons astounded me but there was something more. Castiel had been the first person I had ever met that believed in me without a doubt. He never second guessed me or made my ideas seem ridiculous, he just stood by me.

"I could stop if you rather I didn't," he picked up on my lack of response.

I plastered on the smile I had perfected in my elementary years as I took his tie in my hands and pulled him closer to me. Each of his hands went on either side of the counter to hold himself up as I searched his eyes.

I couldn't tell you what I was exactly looking for; answers, permission, or maybe even a hint of desire but when his blue eyes slowly shifted from my own down to my slightly parted lips.

It was the only green light I needed.

Our lips met, soft and gentle at first. Both of us trying to figure out how to express the feelings that had been bubbling right beneath the surface. There was no going back now. I had given in to my desires, my hopes and dreams and the only thing I could do was pray he would catch me when all those circumstances eventually turned back around to give me my due.

I pushed off the counter with my lower back, moving back towards the stairs with our lips still locked. We had spent countless hours either hunched over dusty books or running head first into the lair of the Djinn. We had rescued a few victims though we had lost a few as well.

This moment…this very second that we were inching toward the bedroom, clawing at each other's clothes…this was the moment that both of us rightfully deserved.

We deserved to be happy.

We deserved to forget for a little while.

This didn't mean that saving Sam was entirely dismissed from my mind because the thought, that emotional drive and investment, which I put toward the mission would always fester in my body until it was accomplished. I would not rest until my little, shaggy-haired brother was standing next to me again. Though I would go down swinging if that's what it was going to take.

*****213 Weinbach Ave, Battle Creek, MI 49014*****

Dean took a sharp breath, wistfully throwing a glance over at the perfectly manicured lawn which he had just finished mowing. There were beads of sweat starting on his temples and his lips were wet from sipping on a beer. He took a deep breath, resting one edge of the bottle on the tabletop.

The first days were the easiest for him. He had convinced himself that Gabby didn't need to be the sole focus at his expense. She made her decision. She chose the angel. So, he turned around and walked away without batting an eye just like she had done to him.

But that had been a long time ago.

The days were shorter then. Moments just seemed to flutter away with every tick, tick, tick of the normal days. The faithfulness he mentally promised to Lisa had him jumping straight into a life of dull perfection. It was the life Dean had always coveted and now he had running idly though his hands as he sat at the kitchen table and drank the evening away. Before he knew it, a year had gone by.

It was at that moment when he realized that all the time he had to kill when he first came to Missouri had now coagulated and slowly dripped away, making his body ache to be in the fast-track life of the road. Every day was getting shorter and he never seemed to find the time to pull him mind off Sam or Gabby for that matter. He held on to quiet desperation because in all reality that was the Winchester way, wasn't it?

He was young then.

Life was long then.

Now, a year later, still at the height of his youth, Dean felt like every old breath he took was near his last.

He had wasted enough time in an off-handed way and it was time he threw on that worn leather jacket, hopped into the Impala, and plowed through the eleven hour drive to where he knew Gabriella would be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: We are sad to say we do not own anything having to do with Supernatural only Gabriella belongs to Wandertogondor and me.**

Chapter 2

I woke the next morning alone in the double bed the events from the night before still fresh in my mind.

_We barely got the bedroom door closed before our clothes started being torn off of each other. I nearly ripped the buttons off his shirt when I couldn't get them to cooperate._

_No words were spoken as I fell backwards on the bed with the blue-eyed angel on top of me. I'd like to think I wasn't his first, he certainly wasn't mine, but if I was he showed no concerns as he bit down on the side of my neck._

I traced my fingers over the sensitive area remembering the warm sensation it had given me. I reluctantly got out of bed and dressed in clean clothes. A smile came to my lips as I saw his tie hanging off the lamp shade where it had landed the night before. I tried to imagine him no wearing it and he seemed naked without it.

I hated to admit it but I had been losing some of that fire that kept me going. I wanted, needed, to find a way to get Sam out of the cage but after a years time the outcome wasn't looking so good. And then last night happened. I don't know if it was the sheer fact that I hadn't been satisfied in a long while or just the simple notion that someone cared but I had a new sense of hope.

Stuffing the tie in the back pocket of my jeans I went to make my way downstairs when I heard Bobby having a conversation with someone. I figured he was on the phone and thought nothing of it until I walked into the kitchen for a much needed cup of coffee.

"Dean," my voice hid none of my surprise as I'm sure my expression didn't either.

"Gabby," he nodded in acknowledgment before his eyes scanned me from head to toe. "You're looking a little worse for wear."

I subconsciously ran my fingers through my hair to make sure it was covering my reddened neck. He gave me a long hard look like he was trying to chose his words carefully and that unnerved me a bit. Dean had never been one to think through what he was going to say. Whatever was on his mind at any particular moment usually poured right out of his mouth causing us to fight.

"I'm fine," I muttered softly as I poured myself a cup of coffee and adding a bit of milk.

The liquid had hardly touched my lips before Castiel appeared somewhere else in the house and called my name. "Gab?"

I ignored the infuriated look my brother gave me as I set my coffee on the table to go find my angel. I found him making his way into the living room but I pushed him back towards the hallway so we could talk without being overheard.

"When's the last time you 'checked in' with Dean?" I questioned as I took the tie out of my back pocket and placed it around his neck before loosely tying it in place.

His eyes went up for a second in thought, "Last week. Why, did something happen?"

I sighed and rested my head against his chest, "he's in the kitchen."

"What's he doing here?" Cas asked making no movement to hold me close as I stood there leaning against him.

I stood up straight and sarcastically answered, "Drinking coffee. Seriously? I have no idea." I peeked back in the living room to make sure Dean hadn't moved closer to eavesdrop. "Cas, about last night…"

"You're hurt," he stated gliding his fingers over my shoulder as he pushed my hair away.

"Oh, no," I blushed suddenly feeling more awkward about the previous night's activities. "It's not…" I went to explain but I couldn't get the words out quick enough. His hand came up to the side of my head and I felt the slight tingling sensation.

"Much better," he slightly nodded as if he was proud of himself.

I didn't want the remains of our night to be whisked away so effortlessly though I was a little more at ease knowing I wouldn't have to have _that_ conversation with Dean.

"Where did you run off to this morning?" I questioned running my hands under the lapels of his trench coat almost wanting that feeling of closeness to return.

"That's what I came to talk to you about. I'm going to go check something out. I think it will almost definitely help us to break Sam free from the pit but where I need to go, if you call me I won't be able to hear you."

I pulled away from completely so that we were no longer touching and I scrunched my face slightly in concern. "That doesn't sound safe."

"It's what has to be done."

"Says who?" I challenged my voice raising an octave or two.

"I promised to do everything in my power to bring your brother back to you Gabriella and that's what I'm going to do."

And with that I was left standing in the hallway alone and feeling that hope that had started to bubble inside of me to dissipate. I took a few minutes to collect myself before walking back into the kitchen.

"So, I see your boyfriend is still around," Dean commented the second I walked back in the room and picked up my coffee mug.

"Don't start, Dean," I sighed as I sat down in one of the chairs and rested my back against the wall.

To think he would actually listen would have been a miracle as he muttered. "I see some things never change."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I demanded.

"You walked out the door, Gabriella!" Dean's voice came out harsh and full of volume.

Bobby had stayed quiet watching the two of us tread water lightly for all of two seconds before the waves came crashing down on us once again. He knew better than to get involved and kept quiet as a tornado brewed in front of him.

I placed my mug on the table and glared at him, "Yeah, I did. And guess what? When I came back you had run off to have your 'happily ever after' while your brother is burning in hell!"

"That's what you're doing, isn't it?" He stood up from the table with such force that the chair had tipped backwards. "You say you're doing all you can to save Sam and that I'm the one that ran off to play house but you're the one who is screwing an angel! How is that right, Gabriella, huh? I told you before and I'll tell you again that douche has your head going in so many different directions you don't know right from wrong anymore!"

Anger coursed through my veins as I stood toe to toe with my eldest brother. "That angel is risking everything to save our brother. How dare you!?"

"I'm your brother!" He spit back like it meant something to him. "I am the only family you have left right now."

Despite the brief look of hurt that sharply passed through Bobby's eyes, he managed to blink and come back to his old self in half a second. That infuriated me even more.

"You walked away from your family when you didn't have your way. You walked away when you realized that you didn't dictate my decisions anymore, Dean. I swear," I shook my head a little with a cynical laugh, "the apple hasn't fallen far from the tree."

"I want Sammy back just as much as you, Gabriella!" Dean growled. "Don't think that you're the only one who cares about him."

"Well, excuse me," I crossed my arms, kicking out one leg. "But you've proven other wise. Why can't I be happy with him, Dean? Why does that put you on edge? He's trying to get Sam back. He's doing more than we ever could on our own. We actually have a chance of bringing him back."

My brother didn't spew out immediately. He pursed his lips in a thin line, clenching his jaw so tightly that I would see the veins in his neck jumping out. "Where is he now?" He finally asked, walking on eggshells to keep from erupting again.

"Cas?"

"Yes," Dean snapped icily. "Who else?"

"He said he was going to go check something out that could help get Sam."

"Well, call him over here. He'll obviously answer you," the edge in his voice still there and I started to wonder if Dean was upset that I had feelings for angel or if he was feeling replaced.

I looked down at the floor, "I can't."

"Why?" There was that anger in his voice. I could sense him standing up straight, eyes boring into my head.

"He said," I slowly tried to remember what the angel had told me and still ignore the uneasy feeling it had left me with. "That where he was going, he wouldn't hear me if I called him."

Dean scoffed and rolled his eyes. "He's just going to leave you holding the bag."

"No," I corrected firmly, "_you _left me holding the bag. You've made it quite clear that you don't like Castiel but that's no reason for you to leave when we're trying everything we can to get Sam back. You can be angry at me and you can walk out on me but don't you dare do that to Sam."

Just then Castiel appeared in the living room which was adjacent to the kitchen, with him was a familiar face.

"Helllooo, Winchesters," Gabriel grinned next to my angel.

"Great," Dean scoffed as he ran a frustrated hand through his hair, "more freaking angels."

"Cas?" I questioned trying to figure out what the big plan was. "What's going on?"

"He knows how to get Sam from the pit."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: We are sad to say we do not own anything having to do with Supernatural only Gabriella belongs to Wandertogondor and me.**

**Last chapter! Hope you've enjoyed our short story. Huge thank you to wandertogondor for writing this with me and I am so happy to call her a close friend. Give all your praise to her as she wrote like 80 percent of this chapter!**

Chapter 3

The cemetery looked the same as it did when we were here the first time. The old headstones still standing, a crow flying overhead and the same deafening silence surrounded us. I couldn't get rid of the uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach and the look on Dean's face told me he felt the same way. After years of hunting I should have known to trust that gut feeling but Gabriel had given me a glimmer of hope.

The dead grass crunching beneath our step was the only sound that could be heard as we walked further into the cemetery towards the one place I never wanted to be again.

_Tears mixed with my blood as they rolled down my cheeks. The final fight had come and gone and we had lost. I choked out an angry sob as Sam gave Dean and me one final nod before tossing the rings onto the grass next to him. This wasn't how it was supposed to end, Sam was supposed to get his happily ever after. It was the one thing I had promised him, but I had failed as he threw himself into the pit taking Michael with him._

_The ground closed back up and the rings of the four Horsemen were all that was left behind as evidence that anything had occurred at all. I pushed myself away from Dean whom I had been leaning on and crawled my way over to where Sam had just been standing. It was all too surreal and I pounded my fists repeatedly in the dirt, the unrealistic notion in my head that I could open it again myself. _

"Hey," Dean touched my shoulder and I recoiled from his touch still very wrapped up in my memory. "You still with us?"

I nodded and avoided the questioning, almost concerned, gaze I was getting from Castiel. Thinking back I tried to figure out the moment it all went wrong. After that day in this same cemetery I had clung to Dean like he was my lifeline. He had to pry me away from the ground to get me into the Impala and I had fought hard against him feeling like we were leaving Sammy behind. The days following if he wasn't in the room with me I became nervous, fidgety, and would only relax again when he returned. Somewhere along the way I had branched out away from my oldest brother, the need to save Sam greater and more important than to even breathe in another inch of life.

Castiel had been my gateway giving me the hope I needed to press on. The first couple of hunts I was beyond reckless barely making it out alive and if it hadn't been for my blue-eyed angel I wouldn't have. The days turned to weeks and then to months and we weren't any closer to breaking Sam free. Again, I had the foolish notion that Dean should have made it all better and when he didn't I moved on to the next person that could. In all reality maybe Dean didn't walk away maybe I pushed him out that door.

"We need to find the exact spot, it's the only way this will work," Castiel reminded us about what Gabriel had explained.

I only gave a short subtle nod so he knew I had heard him but I didn't trust my voice to answer verbally in the fear that I would let loose the weakness that I felt crawling under my skin. There were too many emotions swimming around inside of me that there was a very real possibility I would drown. I had listened intently when Gabriel told us what had to be done, Dean had asked a few questions straining to keep the sarcasm out of his voice and when it was all over I asked him to repeat it feeling like there was something he was leaving out. This wasn't something we could go in half-assed about, we needed to make sure everything was as perfect as possible because if this didn't work I wasn't sure what would.

Readjusting the heavy duffel filled with materials on my shoulder, my eyes grazed across the tops of the gravestones in search of my brother's mark. I knew the exact location where Sam was but a part of me doubted that confidence. _No one can be that confident_, my subconscious thoughts reasoned. All of a sudden I felt a hand catch my elbow.

"Gabby," Dean's voice, etched with surprise, called as he reeled me around.

"What?" I questioned immediately, slightly irritated that he had pulled me out of my thoughts.

He thrust one thumb behind his shoulder. "You missed it."

"Missed what?"

When Dean lowered his eyes and stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets I realized what he was talking about. A sharp hiss of air passed through my clenched teeth. "Oh."

A long string of tropical curse words that even sailors wouldn't have the heart to think of raced through my mind as I tried to hide the redness that crept into my cheeks as I followed Dean to the right grave. My gaze remained glued to the grass, thinking how the hell we would possibly be able to reopen the hole.

_You two Chiclets_, the Trickster had said with that stupid grin on his face, _just gotta go to the exact place dear little Sammy took the swan dive and open the hole again._

I threw the heavy duffel on the ground before leaning over to rummage through the contents of the bag, rolling my eyes and continuing to grumble obscenities under my breath. A pair of shoes stopped in front of me. I recognized the shadow immediately but I couldn't find it in myself to answer his curious eyes which were boring down on me.

"Please, talk to me," Cas begged barely in a whisper.

My hands stopped digging through the bags in vain. A sob caught in my throat. "I can't feel, Cas. I can't feel a damn thing! I want to feel something, anything! I want to feel so bad but I can't."

"Shh," he crouched beside me, pulling up a hand to brush away a tear of frustration which trickled down the side of my cheek. "Everything is going to be alright. This is what we've been waiting for."

I heard the rustle of Dean's jacket coming closer and quickly wiped the tears with the back of my hand, standing to my feet with the four Horsemen's rings in my hand. After they trapped Lucifer in hell, Dean and I had buried the four rings across Bobby's property each in a different location. There was still dirt under my nails from unearthing the rings just hours before.

"Everything good?" My brother asked.

"Yeah," I responded, feeling the four rings roll between my fingers. "They're right here."

"I mean with you, Gab," he clarified.

With a roll of my eyes I put the rings into his hand and walked past my brother and my angel to where I had last seen Sam. The grass was greener despite the fact that winter was coming. Leaves were littered about the ground, brown but still alive in a sense. I let the dried leaves crunch and wither away under my step. A few leaves had yet to turn and despite having been cast down and separated from the tree they called home, those same leaves, now so close to death, made no noise on impact…if only to shout to the world in rebellion that they were still alive.

_Still alive_, my brain turned the words over repeatedly inside my head. _Still alive. Still alive._

"Dean," I called back to my brother; he raised his eyebrow, ready to hear whatever I had earnestly began to say. "Let's being Sammy back, okay?"

A glint of a smile shadowed his mouth. His strength made me strong. The confidence he got from my approval gave me all the hope and drive I needed to finally get my brother back. Dean wrapped his arms around my shoulders and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"This is going to work."

I hugged him a bit tighter, looking up over his shoulder at Cas who stood awkwardly watching us. He looked like he was on edge like there was more than he was willing to tell. "Cas," I pulled away from my brother's warm arms.

The moment his icy blue gaze met mine every moment I shared with him whizzed past my eyes. I remembered everything. I felt everything. Every touch, every caress, every sound that came out of his mouth - all of it echoed through my bones the second his eyes locked on mine in that cemetery above Sam's grave.

_We'll find a way to bring Sam back…even if it means winning the battle but losing the war…_

He blinked cutting off the memories going through me. "Dean," My angel said firmly. "You know what to do."

Reluctantly my brother connected the Horsemen's rings together and carefully threw it down to where it had landed so many months ago. There was a tremor vibrating under my feet before the wind started to blow wildly and a deafening whistling sound shook the entire cemetery. I felt Dean's arm snake around my body and hold me close as I watched Castiel approach the gaping hole.

The angel, my angel, turned around in what seemed like slow motion to take on last look at me, sadness and longing in his eyes. That's when everything came together and crashed down on me with suffocating realization. I pulled and struggled in Dean's arms, desperately trying to reach the angel that held my heart in his hands but it was no use. Castiel gave me one last look before closing his eyes and stepping into the vast hole.

**X-X-X**

The celebration had become too much for me and I found myself standing on Bobby's back steps staring up at the clouds. This wasn't how it was supposed to end but as a butterfly floated past me I was naïve enough to believe Cas had sent it to show me he was still around. I would never again see the way his head tilted to the side when he got confused, or the way his eyes lit up when it was just the two of us in a room. He had given it all for my conquest of saving my brother. He had given it all for me.

The door behind me opened and I turned to see Dean with a beer in his hands. "Sammy was wondering where you went."

I forced a smile at the lame statement, "just needed some air."

"Gab," he started soft and apologetically.

"Don't," I cut him off with a cynical laugh, "I'm a Winchester. I should have known better than to fall in love."


End file.
